1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjusting apparatus for household electric appliances and a household electric appliance provided with the same, and more particularly, to a height adjusting apparatus to expand a height adjustment range of a household electric appliance, and a household electric appliance provided with the height adjusting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a household electric appliance, such as a washing machine or a refrigerator, comprises a main body, and a height adjusting apparatus installed at a base of the main body, to adjust a height of the appliance to satisfy installation circumstances. Such a height adjusting appliance includes connection holes respectively formed through corners of the base and is provided with internal threads formed thereon. Support legs are respectively screwed to the connection holes. Each of the support legs includes a leg portion inserted into the corresponding one of the connection holes and is provided with an outer thread formed on the outer circumference thereof, and a head portion seated on the base around the corresponding one of the connection holes.
The height of the main body of the household electric appliance provided with the above height adjusting appliance is adjusted by adjusting a distance between the base and an installation surface by rotating the support legs, which are respectively screwed into the connection holes.
Since the above conventional height adjusting appliance for the household electric appliance is constructed such that the height of the main body is adjusted by rotating the support legs screwed into the base, the height adjustment range of the main body is limited to the length of the support legs, thus causing a problem in that the height adjustment range of the main body cannot be increased more than the length of the support legs, or be decreased to less than a length of the head portions of the support legs.